sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Kragg and Mr. Whiz
Kragg and Mr. Whiz is a comic book series produced by Vigilante Comics during the Current Era and it features the villains Kragg and Mr. Whiz. The series was written and drawn by Michael J. Longo. The series is the first in Vigilante Comics history to be named after villains. Two issues were produced to date. Issues Issue #1 (Oct 2014) Note: The script for issues one and two was written in August 2014. The dates in parentheses are completion dates. This issue starts in the Nest Egg Bank in Quadropolis. A man wants to get a loan to buy the newest version of the uPhone, even though he just got the previous version last month. Just then, Kragg - a giant rock man - crashes through the wall of the bank. He and his fast talking, fast moving companion Mr. Whiz (although neither are named at this point) lament about the rich. As Kragg makes his way to the teller's booth and smashes it, a flashback occurs. The flashback tells the reader of the man who would become Kragg. He was a poor farmer in Africa named Jabali. One day, Jabali was tilling the soil with his pet monkey George, when he found something strange. It was an unidentified hard rock-like material with undecipherable carvings on it. When Jabali hacked into it with his machete, a bright, mesmerizing light shone forth. Jabali and George were transfixed by the light and touched the object, which then transformed them. Jabali became a giant rock man and George was given superspeed and human intellect and speech abilities. Back at the bank, Kragg rips open the vault door as the teller and customer discuss calling the police or (assumingly) a superhero, when they are interrupted by the entrance of Checkmate, who commands Kragg and Mr. Whiz to stop their crime. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 1. Issue #2 (Nov 2014) This issue picks up right where the last one left off, with Checkmate confronting Kragg and Mr. Whiz. Kragg continues to enter the vault while Whiz instigates Checkmate by repeatingly calling him horse-face. Checkmate shoots his laser blasts at Mr. Whiz, who uses his superspeed effortlessly to avoid them. The hero is impressed with his foes and asks who they are. This leads to another flashback. Back in Africa, Jabali and George were living in exile due to their new appearances and abilities when they came upon an angry rhinoceros. The rhino charged at them, and before they could do anything, the beast was shot dead by a couple of poachers. The poachers, who hadn't even seen the superpowered duo, quickly realized they could be beneficial to their bosses (of some undisclosed underground criminal organization). The two poachers, later identified by their code names Smackdown and Switchblade, tell Jabali and George of the wealth elsewhere in the world, and the adventures they could have if they were to join them. Jabali and George agreed, and as part of their membership, they needed nicknames. In the Nest Egg Bank, the villains reveal their names to Checkmate - Kragg and Mr. Whiz - as they defeat him. Kragg sends the final blow, punching the hero through the bank's window and out of sight. The villains leave the bank, with the loot from the vault, and discuss their plans, now that they are on their own (assumingly they have parted ways from the organization that brought them out of Africa). Mr. Whiz excitedly exclaims that, with his money, he plans on buying the new version of the uPhone. Note: This issue is collected in D.O.P.E. Short Story Collection Volume 1. Category:Comic title